Change
by Brytni
Summary: What if Pan was Goku and Bulma' s affair child? sent into adoption immediately after birth, how will everyone react when she comes knocking 15 years later.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: What if Pan was Goku and Bulma' s affair child? sent into adoption immediately after birth, how will everyone react when she comes knocking 15 years later.**

 **I don't own anything from DB, DBZ, DBGT or DB super.**

Pan- 15

Bulla- 17

Uub- 21

Mai- 26

Dakon- 19

Marron- 24

Goten- 25

Trunks- 26

 **Quote:** _"Alone, unknown, unwanted, who am I? please tell me, for I to know you." ~Pan._

 **Chapter one:** Heart attack encounter!

 _ ***Pan***_

Family? who are they? what do you speak of? a piece of paper is all I have connected to my hidden family, my parents haven't been seen since they drop me here for adoption, 15 years ago.

 **Name:** Pan Bella Son

 **Born:** September 6, 2000

 **Parents:** Goku Son and Bulma Briefs

 **Siblings:** Not stated

 **Words:** _"When you read this, please know that we love you so much Pan, you're a Son and Briefs, unique, brilliant and strong."_

 _Unique?_ very much so, at Orange Star High, I'm the outcast, for being a straight A student- _brilliant_ \- and exceptionally well in Physical Education - _strong_ \- life isn't easier as the bullies know I'm parents-less, luckily it's the last year.

One more year of hell, where our lives are sucked by evil oversees abusing their power with unwanted surprises, sheets bombarded by ink and slips which mark our fate as they confine us with high walls and a gate, clearly this is hell but for adults, it's school.

Never been adopted, I learn to adapt knowing this and eventually persuading Isabella, who runs this business, to remove my name from the list, besides, I'm too old anyway. My respect is shown for the short, about 5'1, lady with lengthy, brown curly hair and dark green eyes, dragging along her sassy nature which have the rude young men running for the hills, she helps me in more ways than one as I saw her try _endlessly_ with school, adoption and parenthood! therefore I thank who's looking over this weird child name Pan, for her being in my life.

 **...**

Silence shush us with it's finger on our lips after Isabella drops something life changing, connected to my _unusual_ past, into my lap. I ogle in confusion while the four other children, who came after me, gathered.

 _I'm a memory, I'm loved, I'm remembered, I'm what you always want to remember, Who am I?_

 _A picture._

More specifically, a picture of a yellowish, dome shaped building with numerous blue tinted windows, even on something easy to destroy, I feel the power and there I say, _familiarity?_ from this particular structure, towering over the other like a giant, my lips murmuring the words scripted in a blood red marker right below, " **Capsule Corp, West City** " eyebrows of mine was less than an inch away from shaking hands, as I spoke the unfamiliar words that I sense _means something to me,_ 'What is this?'

"We were told to give this-" She jesters to the paper that was now in the hands of a nine year old Stephanie and a four year old Emily, "-when your step-parents think you're mature enough, but that didn't occur so I will, when you go there-" Manicured, index finger pointing directly at you know what, eyes shimmering with joyful tears, 'Must be important to be Issy to tears' and mouth breaking to a grin, "-You'll find your mother and it's Saturday so I figure you could go, I know how much you wanted to meet them and-" Ending her rant with a hug, hoping the gentle flows are unseen.

 **...**

Slugging my backpack over my shoulder holding essentials for the weekend if they welcome me with wide, open arms or I have to find a place to stay, 'Just being prepared' playing with Nathan's blonde curls, as the sad, younger twin of Emily held me tightly last night, begging to come along... and I'm considering it as he stood there in a Pokémon shirt, knee length black jeans and sandals, don't forget his personal bag and brown puppy dog eyes, "Come on Nate" placing the now happy child hand in mine, ordering Joshua, the second oldest at twelve, to take good care of them and throwing Nate' s bag into mine before jogging towards the bus stop hearing goodbyes in the distance.

"I'm sure they'll love us" Three long hours later, comprise of endless stops causing the reaction of numerous groans from adults who apparently have places to be this Saturday. Arriving early afternoon and receiving directions from a not so friendly person, I had to reassure Nate of the people living in the busy city.

Laughter and music blasted from the compound, which is now a home more than a office, as a much larger building was constructed a few years ago that we watch in awe minutes before reaching here, "Looks like they're having a party-" bending down to his level, gently kissing Nate' s forehead to calm the worry shone in eyes similar to mine, "Stay close buddy and we'll be fine" a sibling, something I always wanted, bubbling with happiness was my only emotion when the twins came just days old at the agency, physically helping Issy with raising them we naturally became close but I drifted to Nathan more, as I myself is shy to all the attention.

"Excuse me?" Cutting the music and laughter, staring wearily under my hoody at the interesting people all around, like the green men, one with three eyes and another man floating next to him, but to my amazement was the five men with gravity defying hair, "I'm looking for Bulma Briefs-" a woman with blue hair cut just below her chin, flowing in soft waves and crystal blue eyes, step closer to the sound of her name, 'Mom'

"-And Goku Son" by the picnic table, sat two men with identical gravity defying hair, colour as well but one waved to me, still stuffing his face and grinning somewhere between, soon and I mean very soon, a woman with a tight bun scolded him like a child, 'That's dad... but who's she?', "It's great to finally meet you, I'm Pan, your daughter." pulling off my hoody, reveling my undecided hair that is naturally black with lavender and blue strips dance through,

Then, Dad began to choke...

~Question corner~

Soooo what do you guys think? exciting? different? weird? is it good? should I continue? you tell me, I'll be writing chapter two by the time :D

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything from DB, DBZ, DBGT or DB super.**

Thank you for reading! even the silent ones and **foxstarkiller** we'll see where Videl is in this story.

Same age as last time!

 **Quote:** _"Meeting, greeting and beating? this is my family but where's the love?" ~Pan_

 **Chapter two:** Introductions

 _ ***Pan***_

Horror, anger and disbelief was seen in all besides two, which show surprise, that lady with the bun began sobbing uncontrollably and two of the five gravity defying hair men immediately went to comfort her, "Why is she crying?" Nathan whisper from my side more to himself but I heard and wasn't the only one as some glared, causing Nate to hide my leg, 'Did I say something wrong?'

"No, I will not accept this! you're a liar, where's you're birth certificate? where's you're proof? I'm sure you, _Pan_ if that's your real name, is some girl who wants money or fame" the duplicate of mom, older than me by a few years, rattle out accusations like water from a waterfall, it was never ending like one too, approaching with long strides visible fuming, and not a single person from the variety of strong men, attempted to stop her, 'Thanks guys, I really feel the love'

Searching through the backpack for _my proof_ as she so _kindly_ put it, along with the picture of Capsule Corp as the handwriting look alike, mentally thanking Isbella for laminating this as it was snatched from my hand quickly. There she stood reading out loud all the proof needed which caused a uproar, "Vegeta, I can explain..." Dad trail off looking uneasy with hands raised signalling surrender,

"Explain what Kakarot, you tripped and fell in didn't you?" A man with dark brown hair shooting upwards in a flame increasing his odd height compared to the others, name is Vegeta, launch himself at Dad throwing punches from his gloved fist, Dad dodge after collecting three to his mouth, twisting Vegeta's arms behind, dropping him to the Earth below and applying pressure with his knee to his lower back, soon Vegeta's hair began to glow a bright yellow and I'm positively sure I saw correctly,

"Goku! Vegeta! inside now! we're going to _talk_ this out, no fighting" authoritative voice of mom rang out bring them to a halt, obeying like little children they followed, the bun hair lady as well, I guess mom is scary when enraged.

 **...**

Awkward tension filled the air and it doesn't helps with their fixated gaze like I'm a animal from the zoo, Nate isn't doing any better, as I felt his grip on my jeans tighten,"Hi I'm Mai" with black hair and dark brown eyes she's a replica of me at first glance but her facial features are slightly different and she's lacking the strips as well, "And I'm Marron" curly blonde hair, baby blue eyes and full cheeks, you'll believe she's Nathan's mother but that's impossible, she died. Marron continue, "Is that your son?"

"I'm fifteen!" red filled my cheeks from not embarrassment but anger, 'Why would she ever think that? do I look older? or do I look like _that kind_ of girl?' ticking her head to a side giving me a- _are you sure?_ -look, "Stop insinuating that I had a child at _eleven_ it's rude, your judgemental eyes isn't needed Marron" she open her mouth in denial but was beaten to it by a deep voice,

"Who are you? and why is your hair colour like ours?" my head snapped around instantly and it hurt a bit, to yet another strong men with lavender hair, tied with a piece of cloth at the base of his neck and sharper blue eyes the Mom or her copy, who would be my sister and him, brother apparently. My brain couldn't form words to response as his edgy nature and face reminds me a lot of that man, Vegeta, who I can assure you isn't someone to cross as seen before,

"Can't you smile? you're so much like your father Trunks, too much" Mai punch his arm lightly which didn't faze Trunks one bit but a smirk pulled it's way onto his features as he rubbed the left arm, covered with a business shirt, adjusted to stop by his elbows, in content to the relationship they have, "She's your sister"

"If the paper are in fact true, she's our _step_ -sister" trimmed to short spikes and glasses now crushed under his shoe, he help my step-sister up who spoke those words in disgust, the man however glared openly at me which look absolutely wrong on him, I felt the power radiating off as he brush past me, snarled down at Nathan then turn to enter where the _talk_ in presently occurring,

"I'm sorry about him, Gohan isn't usually like this, I'm Videl by the way" No time to reply, Videl scurry after Gohan to either unperturbed or cease him... or both which I vote for, 'He's either dad's child or a very close friend to behave in that manner'

Finally it click in Trunk' s mind on what is happen and just who is my parents, "I can't believe this! your the product of an aff-" widening my eyes in shock of his words he attempted to say _in front. Of. Nate._

"Please refrain from uttering other words, a child is present and they have the tendency to repeat" placing Nate on my hip as a constant reminder if needed again, Nathan' s giggles however knocks off the obvious tense aura that he's obviously to,

"Don't spoil it you guys, I enjoy the concept of having an aunt, even if I'm older, taller, stronger and sexier" Narrowing my eyes playful at the young man who certainly obtain his father's genes perfectly, on the other hand, dark blue orbs of his graces into one of softness and kindness that I accepted wholeheartedly,

"Show off why don't you, I'll let you know 5'6 is more than average for a young woman thank you very much, don't blame me if you're a skyscraper and cute is what you are nephew, not sexy" letting out a small smile from the playfulness emitting and light blush spreading, a nephew was unexpected but he's nicer than my step-brothers and sister,

"I'm Dakon, what's your name little man?"

"Nathan..." overwhelmed by shyness, hiding his adorable face from someone new,

"Can I call you Nat?" feeling the movement of nodding yes my small smile expanded, "Well Nat" he tested the new nickname, "You and me are going to best friends, like this" interlocking his middle finger with the index and Nate did the same, "Yep just like that." Opening his muscular arms for me to hand Nathan over, I glance at Dakon for a second finding purity, before giving him the squirming child ready to make a new friend,

"Krillin" My body recoil to the short man with a head full of hair and outstretched hand, I blinked once, twice, thrice then shook it with slight confusion, "Sorry, I wasn't expecting kindness from anyone."

"Hey!" Dakon whined,

Waving him off with the back off my hand, my conversation with Krillin continued, "I wanted to know Pan, do you like fighting? training? sparing possibly?" hints was very much present in the few questions and I saw where this was going, "I'll love to spar with you Krillin, but I have nothing to wear?"

"That's not a problem you can borrow something" Mai stated like it was no big deal but it was to me, all my life people don't help without wanting something in return, therefore I never ask but they're slowly changing my perception, "Come on, I'll be in there" pointing to a mini size version of Capsule Corp, quoted in metal, reflecting the ultraviolet rays from the Sun, spotted closer to the Eastern side,

"You be good now, give Dakon plenty of trouble" winking at both of them, ruffling Nate' s hair and kissing his cheek in a jester that comes off somewhat motherly as eyes burn the back of my head.

 _ ***Dakon***_

"Bella likes to fight" sadness past over Nat comfortable in my arms as Pan jogs off to reach Mai for preparation, "She trains... so it wouldn't be like last time" twiddling his thumbs, remaining quite as I interpret what was just said, 'Was Pan... abused?'

~Question corner~

Something to think about? foreshadowing perhaps... any questions? is Nathan Marron's child? Was Pan abused? stick with me to find out! and yes the _talk_ will be in the next chapter!

 **Random things to know:** _Did you know Pan's birthday is my birthday? yep in a few weeks you all will celebrate with me! Sixteen years :p_

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything from DB, DBZ, DBGT or DB super.**

Thank you for the reviews, followers and favourites! don't forget the silent readers! :D

Same age as last time!

 **Quote:** _"My past is different, not good, not bad, just unique, like me."~Pan_

 **Chapter three:** Sparing possibly?

 _ ***Third person***_

Two families enter a room with plentiful natural lighting, holding different expressions. Vegeta continuously tap against his bicep impatiently, leaning on the wall next to the close french doors, ChiChi sat trying to choke back the sob that wouldn't end, the palms of Goku hid his face blocking out his crying wife and furious Saiyan Prince, but Bulma, contain every emotion, waiting patiently to start the impending conversation that will change everything, "It just happened, 15 years ago, we were in the heat of the moment, Trunks, Goten, Marron and Bulla was out of the house more, taking Dakon with them and-" Bulma pause when Goku and Vegeta's head snapped to Gohan approaching, perfecting the Prince of All Saiyans famous evil smirk but was stop luckily, by Videl.

"-It just happened" Goku concluded, Gohan indirect interruption was an blessing in disguise, as Bulma _almost_ said more than she should have,

"Something obvious occur which had you running into Bulma' s arms Goku" ChiChi sniffle, wiping away the remaining tears, "Was it me? how I wanted to spend more time with you, because you just came back from the dead? for seven years?" Goku didn't reply to any question, "I want a divorce"

"Okay ChiChi" She shook her head, looking away from her soon to be ex-husband, "You're not even objecting, don't you love me? did you ever?"

"I will _never_ accept your pitiful excuse of an answer Kakarot" Vegeta finally spook glaring at the younger Saiyan, "You took what rightfully _was_ mine if we were on Planet Vegeta, you would be dead by now, so mark my words Kakarot, I will find out the reason" He was ready for a battle, to know the ultimate secret, why?

Krillin knock politely then slide the glass door, "Yes this is important, but I figure you might wanna see Pan spar... with your best buddy" Goku nodded, ChiChi excuse herself while Vegeta scoffed but left the room with Krillin,

"We should tell them"

"They're not ready yet Bulma, you know this" Goku stood pulling Bulma onto her feet and into his arms, "I will not hurt Vegeta but he will not get between this, between us" the blue hair genius, giggle like a school girl as her body was press flush against his and sigh in content, when those lips came in contact with hers.

Sadly, ChiChi had to return to the bathroom.

 **...**

 _ ***Pan***_

"You like it?" glancing at Mai in the mirror I stood directly in front of, wearing an gi similar in colour to Dad' s which couldn't have been more opposite, to be blunt it was a miniature dress stopping just below my butt, with a dark blue silk belt and wristbands. No matter how "eye-catching" or "provocatively attractive" it look or I in it, Pan Bella Son wore thighs ending by my knees, much to Mai' s disappointed and endless persuading, I was stubborn like my mother according to her, "It's alright, thank you for lending it to me"

"Go on, Krillin' s waiting on you" Mai continued repackaging the boxes containing many clothes, stored in a hidden closet, inside this training room which manipulates gravity. Nodding wordless, feeling very self-conscious not just to this particular gi Mai chose, but to the shoes, which was my unintelligent decision, that one error having my nerves on edge, I'm wearing Vegeta's white boots.

"Uh, Mai" the shuffling stopped notifying that I have her undivided attention, "I just want to say thanks again and... what you and Trunks have is beautiful, I hope it last very long" it's weird that I concluded a relationship much more than just friends between them, from only seeing a brief exchange, 'Maybe I'm over-thinking them'

"We have been dating for three years, I'm just surprised you noticed, most people assume we're best friends" glancing at her sideways, smiling brightly to the look of shock itch into her face,

"I'm just observant like that"

 **...**

A sharp intake of oxygen caught my senses as soon as I step foot outside, strangely enough it leaded to the first four I notice when arriving here, tips of his once green ears of the younger one, was pink, while the other two avoided my gaze with flushed cheeks, however the older green man looked unfazed but his emotionless mask was an transparent object to me and I couldn't help but wonder why, "You know these clothes were made for members under my tutelage" an old man with dark glasses, dress in the inspiration behind the colour coding, with a gray beard and mustache expressing his age spoke, "Your father and Krillin was trained by me, therefore they have this symbol, to represent" One of my many quirks is learning something new, it always enchanted me farther more if it's about my family, luckily for me, something caught my eye just inches away from touching a place that shouldn't be. Frozen stiff, close eyes and tighten fist, I whisper out word in a broken voice before moving away trying to shaking off the fearful feeling, "Please don't touch me"

Dad came out of nowhere, literally, or maybe I was lacking focus to my surroundings, anyhow, he grip my shoulders, scanning harden iris over the gi I'm in, settling on the boots for a few more seconds proving that wasn't a bright choice, "This is inappropriate Pan, very much so"

"I know Dad, and it wasn't my decision, but I _really_ wanna spar with Krillin, please?" Krillin isn't good help in simmering Dad's protective nature that leaves me confused on why is he showing it and if to accept it, life isn't gum drops and ice-cream for everyone, sometimes putting too much trust in people is a bad thing as they could hurt you in the worst way,

"Promise me you'll change after"

"I will"

Finally someone slaps the back of Krillin' s head finishing his gaping faze, it was my darling mother, who also, scolded him making Dad laugh, "One question Pan, why white?"

Ah the boots, "People make mistakes, my thoughts were inaccurate, I made myself believe there's another white boots hopefully-" intercepting my own words, feeling a uncomfortable sensation of eyes never leaving my skin, gulping loudly, when I found out who is behind it, "Vegeta is okay with this"

Numerous stretches, earning various cracks and pops for the human's skeleton system, gaining the ability to move at a fasten pace without a spasm of pain, as if the time was reversed to his teenage years, "Krillin, don't hold back on me" he blinked, mouth slightly ajar,

"How...did you know I would?"

Only chuckling, saying more just to attract his mind to my words and off what I'm about to do, "The same way I know you have a wife, who she is and Marron is your daughter" with that a few more eyes widen as they heard what was just said, "Always be on your guard Krillin" I rushed up on him, delivering the first move of the match, which he received, a fist to the side of his head, drifting away due the force I put behind it, "Always"

 **...**

In the end Krillin won, and I didn't let him as I have much more to learn and it didn't look so, maybe. Krillin send a kick to my midsection that I dodge but lingered a little longer for him reenact what I did at the beginning, wiping the blood that trickle down, feeling and seeing my three colour hair curl by my jaw line as I bow slightly, "You win"

"Don't let her fool you Krillin, she wanted you to hit her" Bulla, was in something, that caused gasping of breath, mumbles from her parents and a spit take from the man with scars on his face. This something was the feminine version of Vegeta's body suit, a deep, rich, blood red colour, falling short of ever reaching her knees and clung to every curve she inherit genetically, a little off to the side, in Trunks' arms, Mai wore a sad expression, 'She wanted me to out beauty Bulla? I am pretty, everyone is but Bulla is in an level, way beyond mine' , "Fight me instead, without any lies and openings from the good of your heart"

"Um-" She advanced, throwing punches, kicks and the occasional bites while yelling words, to fuel the fire inside, but I stay calm dodging, blocking and side stepping, never striking until she became sloppy, unexpectedly for Bulla that is, I connect with a perfect gut shot, knocking the wind out her, "That was a good plan you had" I whispered but the crowd heard clearly, "Mom have a fiery personality and you tried to bring that out of me, excellent plan my dear sister, sorry _step-_ sister, but I don't have that personality, only her brains" withdrawing my hand to step back a bit, "I guess you forgot to use yours"

"Are you telling me I had a moment of stupidity?"

I shrugged, "It happens to the best of us" Bulla' s crystal eyes flashes in fury but I continue before her ranting started, "There you go again, if you use that higher than average human brain of yours, you would notice I used reverse physiology"

And she ranted, but Pan Son tuned Bulla Briefs out, as Nate calls were more important, "Bella! Bella!" he sat on Dakon' s lap holding the hand of a... pig wearing clothes? "You said if I found a talking pig, I'll get a big choc-o-late cake, watch! talk Oolong!" he urge the pig,

"What are you putting me up to kid?"

'Somebody pinch me because I must be dreaming' My attention wasn't on the battle where it should be or I would've seen Bulla levitate, yelled a blast named "Finishing Buster" and direct it at me, imagine my surprise when I saw it barreling at me, green in colour and bigger than my being. I formed an **X** with my arms thinking, 'Pan Bella Son lived a full life right? I had fifteen long, not always happy years, meet my family, watch Joshua, Stephanie, Emily and Nathan grew up, almost complete school, if I make it out alive, I need to learn how she did that!' A combination of screams rattle out, half from voices I have yet introduced myself to the person connected to it, for someone to save me,

Then the air shifted, and every ounce of noise stopped.

~Question corner~

How did you take this chapter? what do think happen at the end? did you like the conversation at the starting? and I'm sorry for taking long, my eyes have been hurting me for the past few days.

 **Random things to know:** _Did you know that line Pan said when Oolong spoke is from Spongebob? and gum drop and ice-cream TFS reference!_

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything from DB, DBZ, DBGT or DB super.**

Reviews, followers and favourite, thank you so very much for them! keep on reading Change.

Same age as last time!

 **Quote:** _"I didn't come to break hearts, family is all I want" ~Pan._

 **Chapter four:** Talking Bubbles

 **...**

"Um, can you teach me how to do that?"

 **...**

 _ ***Pan***_

Confused? so am I, alongside everyone else apparently because this, doesn't make any sense what so ever. I saw it, positively sure I might add, this huge green attack speeding towards me, their screams circled around me, then it stop. No chirping of birds, whoosh of wind, horn of cars from the busy street and most importantly, no explosion of the attack colliding with me.

Peeling open my dark eyes to find Dad next to me, graciously I was about to thank him but stopped, noticing his unbreakable gaze transfixed on something before me, furthermore, where my hands was doing it duty of protecting me,

There lay Bulla' s finishing buster, frozen in time.

"How did you do that Dad?" I inquired, physically walking around her blast which was trapped, as if a force of some kind captured it along with, displaying it's unknown strength, which frightens and enchant me, 'How is this possible?'

"You... did that all by yourself Pan" I jumped from the shiver that passes through my body, Dad's words awaken something in me, a fraction of myself that was covered by dust as the years went by, a portion that I was born with but was never exposed, until now that is, "That's impossible Dad, no human can do this" He tenses, the other as well, even Bulla who have a massive disliking towards me for a reason I have no control over, "I am human right?"

Trunks cleared his throat, then speak up, "Only half of you is" I began pacing, disrupting photosynthesis, lessening the amount of oxygen we need and therefore, enlarging the carbon dioxide level as there is one less plant to use this particular gas, in English, I'm killing the plants with my feet, anyhow, I stormed up to Dad, jabbing my index finger into his chest, demanding an explanation which begins that half of my life.

 **...**

"To summarise what you just said, half of my blood is part of a warrior race called Saiyans, who were destroyed by an evil tyrant by the name of Frieza, as he was afraid of what you might become, years later the Sayian race was avenged and only three known full blooded saiyans are remaining." On the Earth beneath me, I perched myself way from Bulla' s blast, encase it happens to unfreeze, listening to Nate' s giggles and squeals to calm down my fury which wants to uptake, "Are there anyone more like us? more saiyan hybrids?"

Vegeta scoffed, something tells me I need to get used to this particular jester, "It's fate, every Saiyan have a mate created rightfully for them, due to the death of the females, hybrids were born"

"But what if fate wanted you to- ignore that, just explain how I can... fix this" yep, that frozen green thing in the sky, is still there.

"Your hands glowed, any trained eye would've seen it or three" The Prince of all Saiyans, he ensured I know this, wore a smug look,

"You're just angry because the ladies-" cleared throat, responding with a cocky look of his own, "find you're too... _short_ " did that sound dirty to you? because it did to me and many other as we, blushed together,

"Shut the hell up triclops!"

"Whatever you say, Pinky"

Vegeta resisted the urge to _flip him the bird,_ when I pointed at Nathan who was and still is, having to much fun to hear the R-rated conversation. Vegeta merely cross his arms and looked away,

"This move" Gohan started, which surprises all but I guess Videl calm him, somewhat, "Is learn when your hidden powers are unlocked, in the form of defence, it can trap or block any move, only using a undetectable amount of ki" his eyes narrowed, "What I don't understand is, how you know this?"

Closing my dark iris and inhale a deep breath, "Gohan, your assumptions, along with everyone else who said out loud or in their minds, can you please stop!" a few jumped, even flinched, which surprised me but I didn't show it, hopefully, " I lived 15 years without my parents and the very first time I meet them, my family _assumed_ I'm lying, _assuming_ I'm a girl wanting fame or money, _assuming_ I gave birth to a child at eleven and now you, Gohan, are _assuming_ I know about hidden abilities"

Then my bright flame simmer, and proof it went.

Pulling my knees to my chest, protecting myself from the family that doesn't wants me, the child that ruin everything, causing heartache, tears and arguments, who am I kidding, I'm just the product of an affair, why would they ever love and respect me, "I just wanted to meet you" Silence greet me, no warms hugs or reassurance, I felt cold, broken and alone, as if I went into the past, re-experiencing all those times he-

Small, warms arms stretched it's best to wrap around my frame, pressing his face into my back, trying to boost my spirits, "Thanks Nate" my voice crack but I continued, "Sorry you have to see me like this, Bella isn't strong enough, not this time."

 **...**

After I regained control over that small thing which can make a difference, called my emotions, Bulma Briefs, my mother, insisted to stay the night, even if I really wanted to leave, to forget about all the problems I caused. A warm bath came as the aftermath for Nathan, tucking him into bed, kissing the forehead of the little boy who tries to fix me, approaching five years Nate knows I'm broken, why I am and who did it, but that doesn't stop him and without that, Bella would've disintegrated years ago.

"Dakon, what happened to your hand?" He found me, freshly out of the shower, laying on the bed inside a guest bedroom next to Nathan's, glazing at and thinking of nothing in particular, without an response, Dakon grab a hold of mine, dragging my small frame compared to his, throughout a room, opposites to Nate' s, onto a baloney, "What happened?"

"I punched my Dad" swallowing my disbelief, wondering what possessed him to do that, or more so, what was said, "He had it coming Pan, tonight just gave me that extra push" seating myself next to him, laying my head against his shoulder, awaiting the continuation of Dakon reliving the past, "I live here, at Capsule Corp, I was sixteen when I graduated school, genetically inheriting my father's passion for science, many universities wanted me, even companies, Caspule Corp was in need of another scientist with new ideas, Dad however, wanted me to continue school or join where he works and was furious when I accepted the offer, for a while I thought my education was the key reason why he kick me out of the house, but it wasn't. Dad try for many years to have a close relationship with Vegeta which never materialised and the Prince himself, just happens to be the person who offered the job." We stayed silent, allowing the cool breeze of the night to wash off the tension,

"That's ridiculous" Dakon chuckled at my first words, "I never expected Gohan to be... that kind of person but people aren't usually what they seem" only shrugging sleepy but furthering our conversation, "I've been thinking, Gohan' s father have to be my Dad for him to dislike me so much, I guess we have more in common"

Dakon' s dark blue orbs parted from the starry sky and connected with me, smiling easily, "You're not mad at me?"

"Nope, but you shouldn't hit Gohan, no matter the things he did and said, he's still your father" Yawning I began drifting off to dream land where sweet dreams or beautiful nightmares will come, just before I enter the realm my ears picked up the vibrations through the air,

"...You're worth it Pan"

 **...**

Snuggling closer to the warmth emitting, hugging the pillow tighter, just about to return to dream land when the pillow spoke, "Comfortable?" hearing the tease and smugness in Dakon' s voice, I keep my eyes shut in embarrassment,

"You didn't carry me to the guest room?"

"Because it's much better here, with me"

Well that ignite a blush, turning on my back, I was on top of him but Dakon didn't seem to mind, I however, felt an new addition to what I'm wearing, my body frozen stiff at the thought, "Did you re-dress me?"

"No" His fingers travel through my hair, calming me, "It gets pretty cold here in the night, you were shivering, so I gave you my shirt" exhaling a breath of oxygen, placing my hand on his, which is, wrapped around my stomach, "That means I'm shirtless now" another blushed he gained, more so as Dakon kissed me on that sensitive spot behind my ear lobe. Finally opening my eyes, as hot air travels down my neck, asking to plant a kiss right there, I was undecided until something tighten around me, which wasn't his arms, "Dakon?" he only _"mhmm"_ in reply, totally in bliss, inching closer and closer, "What is that around me waist?" trembling below me as I run my fingers lightly along it, "Is this an appendage?"

That's when Dakon taught me something new about Saiyans.

"It's a tail"

~Question corner~

Chapter four completed! honestly it was hard to make Pan and Dakon scene not _too_ romantic, what do you think about their moment? Gohan lovers are you still there? and what seriously happen to Pan in the past?

 **Random things to know:** _Just being me, I added two song references in this chapter, did you see it?_

 **Talking Bubbles have a part two!**


	5. Part two

**I don't own anything from DB, DBZ, DBGT or DB super.**

So many followers and favourites, thank you so much for them. I haven't updated in a while, sorry! I'll explain at the end of this chapter.

Same age as last time!

 **Quote:** _"Don't pressure, just ask and when I'm ready, I'll tell" ~Pan._

 **Chapter four *Part two* :** More talks, floating bubbles

 _ **...**_

"It's a tail"

 _ **...**_

 _ ***Pan***_

"Let me see!" Crying out in joy and anticipation, even though a regular day person would be shocked or perplexed, my eyes lit up with pure admiration when Dakon lay on his stomach, the appendage of his, un-curled and swish behind happily, "Don't you dear move" sitting on his muscular back stopping my now, pouting nephew, from his attempt of escaping, "Tell me about saiyans' tails" I said completely mesmerized by it, following the natural and gentle movements build a need inside my being to have one,

"Full blooded saiyans born with a tail, which are sensitive and once was, their only weakness, until it was revealed that, you can train to destroy this said weakness. Tails at birth or during a life of an hybrid however, is rare, as only Dad and myself born with a tail, Bulma being the genius that she is, created an sternum to regrow your tail even if it was removed permanently, never grow back or born without" It fell into my lap lazily, showing me Dakon' s relaxed nature in my presence, smiling brightly and gushing inwardly, I couldn't control myself from reaching out and petting the black tail of my nephew, earning few twitches until his body was adjusted, "Furthermore, a saiyan' s tail are usually the colour of their hair."

I began wondering if they all have tails, if Trunks' and Bulla' s tails are lavender and blue respectively, and more so, if mine would be one of the three colours or a combination, if I had one that is, 'I need to talk to mom about this'

A sigh came from below, sending me into another whirlwind on Dakon' s untimely sadness, then he spoke, "Do you think we're getting to close? not friendly wise, I mean intimately" Continuing my movements, believing he'll need more comfort than me, processing our interaction the night before and morning after, which lead me to the conclusion of things I shouldn't have done, that begun by falling sleep here,

"We are, you should be doing these things with someone unrelated, who can enjoy it wholeheartedly, without hurt anyone else" I'm a simple person, entering the world in an complicated way, living a, less than okay but more than terrible life, all while playing the part of an mother figure to four children, with Isabella help of course but never the less, the very last thing I need is to add an relationship in the mix, that will produce more hatred towards me.

"You and I Pan, will forever be close but... not that way, I'll play the part of an protective older brother but better" this is new to me, being protected instead of doing the protection and you know what? it felt nice. Dakon further the lighthearted turned our conversation went by seizing the opportunity to, flip us over, dropping all his weight on me, complaining about his empty stomach.

I groaned, struggling to push him off which prove useless therefore I restored to words, bursting Dakon' s bubble and destroying his ego by saying he's indeed fat, as the amount of human blood within him might have caused a loophole in his Sayian high metabolism. In the end, I laughed at Dakon' s sad face, which is rather cute.

 **...**

Paddling down towards the kitchen, with my grinning nephew by my side, as I continuously poke him, removing a pouting look and gaining a fit of laughter. Worrisome for Nathan ended our moment but was soon calm as Dakon stated he's with everyone else, mostly likely eating breakfast, using yet another technique I need to learn.

Coming to a halt, hearing various questions being rattled out from none other than Bulla Briefs herself, and requests for her to stop from Mom, Dad, Krillin, Mai and a few others I have yet to know. There I say, I was surprised of her interest towards my life, but her questions was disrespectful and who it was directed to, shouldn't be burned by her hatred, "Listen hear you little brat-"

"His name is _Nathan_ " Mai interjected and corrected Bulla fiercely, without hearing the entire conversation, it was said, she did that more than once.

"Fine! _Nathan_ , did she kidnap you? where does she get the money to buy you food and clothes?" Bulla paused, processing what she just said before continuing, " I bet she steals it or the money for it, we can have a thief under our roof now can we, Mother?" In this situation, it was predicted that anger will uptake therefore I'll stormed into the room, defending myself and also, informing Bulla, to never question Nate again.

But I, Pan Bella Son, was holding back the furious person.

Everyone was shocked, myself included, when Dakon' s hair peaked a little more than it usually did and flicker a bright yellow, just like Vegeta's during his fight with dad. Mentally thanking the talking pig, Oolong, for leading a reluctant Nathan out of the room before Dakon exploded, " _ **Shut**_ _**up!**_ you don't know _anything_ about her but yet still, you say these things" the uneasiness thickens as he took long strides towards her, then double as Vegeta stood in front of Bulla in a protective stance, dark eyes of his daring Dakon to make a move. Without Mom who, _persuaded_ my full blooded sayian father Goku, with a look of anger that kept him still in his seat, stopping the reenactment of yesterday's fight to occur. Videl who, wrapped her arm around Gohan' s muscular one, silently pleading him not to get involved and Mai, for placing both hands over Trunks' clenched one while his jaw tick with fury. Plus my 5 foot and 6 inches tall -yes I am tall- self, calming the half breed, who is the first ever in this family to fight for me.

"Dakon" pausing, gently pushing his large frame backwards, building distance between him and the Sayian Prince, "This isn't your fight, everyone has their own opinion, which you and I have no control over, however-" I turned, facing the Prince and his blue hair daughter, " Questioning Nathan, is the only thing I will not allow, so listen closely Bulla Briefs, ask him anything in that manner again and your daddy won't be able to stop me."

 **...**

Names I have yet to know, connected to people whose introduction have been postponed for the time being, tricked the slightly furious half breed to leave the Capsule Corporation household for at least a few minutes, by using his new friend, Nate. A bubble bath was an order for the child who is receiving what was promise, a chocolate cake. Scrubbing behind his ears and in his damp blonde curls as he giggles while sneezing the rubber ducky. Completely dry from using a fluffy, light yellow towel, soaked in powder, then dressed in clothing fit for the weather, that was Nathan, who left with Dakon while I, got an unwanted surprise.

Ensuring the bathtub is lather free, running water beats to it's own tune in the background that I ignore, as I sprayed the corners or ceases if you will, of the tub. A sound of whimper caught my attention that echo throughout the smaller room compared to the others, turning off the water and making a 180° change in direction, I found who exactly it came from, the bun hair lady, who's bun looks messy opposed to her perfection a day ago. Tiredness and eyes which show signs of crying, went hand in hand with her odd composure, the escapees was a tear, a sniffle and total depression, then my heartstrings were pulled by a person who doesn't know it's effects from the things she said.

 **...**

Flows didn't end as I packed in an haphazard manner but duplicated itself when Dakon returned and beg for me to stay, that I couldn't do.

 _"A life without you is better"_

He proceeded, repeating, asking and torturing me, and on the edge of a emotional collapse, he rebuked or at least I thought so,

 _"You came and ruin everything"_

Problems arise due to my arrival, which cut too deep, caused too much, hurt too hard and that's just some of the many I don't know,

 _"Families are no more because of you Pan, divorce, separations, son against father and daughter vs mother, caused by you"_

Grasping Nathan's small hand, I left without turning back to the family I wanted but going to the one I needed, who knows me,

 _"A child wanting love, from the people she never seen, should've stay hidden, so best you leave."_

And that I did.

 **...**

Vegeta says sayians never run, _but I did._

Mai believes I should fight, _but I can't._

Dad looks defeated, _I brought upon those feelings._

Trunks left the room immediately, _I don't blame him._

Gohan states I'm wanting attention, _no I don't, but who cares about my response, it's your opinion, right?_

Marron turned away from my broken expression, _this is me on the inside, am I that bad to look at?_

Mom is enraged, s _ee how I stress my mother?_

Krillin went from bright to blue, _I changed him too._

The older green man stares, trying to unravel Pan Bella Son, _I'm just a girl, behind walls, formed from lies, lost because of pain, fighting for love, struggling due to an affair, an enigma because of experiences and the hardest puzzle to solved._

 _So don't try..._

~Question corner~

Hello everybody, did you miss me? because I did you, how was this chapter? emotional at the ending? maybe a little. Pan's description of herself will be fun to reveal, can't wait!

 **Explanation for overdue chapter...**

 **School reopened. I'm in form 5, therefore I'm writing CXC in June 2017. Lessons from Tuesday to Saturday. Add Maths 7 - 8 am Mon-Fri. Sleeping Sunday and doing homework everywhere between. Plus, a matter with my close friend who needs me right now. Hope you understand, still very sorry anyway.**

 **Random things to know:** _To finish this chapter I started writing whatever comes to mind, whenever I have a free period during school hours :D_

 **Chapter five: Birthday Approval.**


	6. Chapter 5

**I don't own anything from DB, DBZ, DBGT or DB super.**

Reviews! thank you so much for them.

Pan- 16

 ***New characters***

Aiden Carter- 18

Rosie- 17

Carson- 19

 **Quote:** _" Happy birthday to me, I love your early present, bun hair lady." ~Pan_

 **Chapter five:** Birthday Approval

 _ ***Pan***_

 _"A blessing was bestowed, why did I accept? given the gift I always wanted, can I please give it back?"_

A stranger at arrival, a victim when know, by the people I waited, fifteen years to, meet, greet, not beaten by there words, classified as a thief, who should be in sliver bracelets, not just for sticky fingers but as a master of untruths, because my name isn't mine and my concept is wrong, I'll forever be stated as what? fill in the blanks and explain to me,

 _How is that my fault?_

 **...**

It's my camouflage from danger yet my weakness, for the blonde curls belonging to a child I care so deeply, unaware of everything around. My movements resembles the wind but also the swirl of emotions inside, causing liquid to cloud my vision. Turning, I went down a pathway I know all too well, from my many escapes and returns straight back to hell. More gather, while the sound of knocks cuts its way through, then the door open to the one person I let all out too,

" _You know of my past and what I am,_

 _Why don't you look at me in disgust?_

 _As they do..._

 _Blame me, hate me, hurt me,_

 _Verbal feels physical,_

 _I've done nothing right._

 _I'm only an affair child,_

 _Aren't I right?"_

 **...**

 **One month later**

 _"Happy birthday Pan!"_

Ever been awaken by a joyous collection of screams? that was me. Jolted immediately into protection mode which was soon dropped due to smiling, familiar faces at the edge and on, where I lay my head. Those shinning features are linked to people with their own backstory, hidden in a dark corner, trapped in a dusty box, sealed from the world, hoping it will never get out.

A storm along with earthquakes, aftershocks, tsunami and volcanic eruptions ventured into the lives of four, who were redirected wrongly by love ones but injustice was already done a generation before. Without every indeed, life as we know it would change, so should I be grateful or irritated for her first sip of adulthood, their vindictive thoughts which converted into words and his sinful acts after she entered a new world of light and happiness? I can't put a name to my emotion but that shouldn't bother because my opinion doesn't matter.

I fought against those who tried to change the family I created, ensuring and proving I can mother you four so she's less stress, nursing everyone else throughout their emotional or physical wounds but I can't battle my own, and now I've learned, family isn't always who you're related to, but the ones who ignore the indecent comments made from jealously, found themselves into your personal heartache and help you through, but never let go.

After showing them the door so we can all get dressed for the day that lies ahead, signalling the end of the weekend, I prepared myself emotionally while literally throwing random clothes together, nothing special but also, to save me from any harassment from Isabella.

Withheld from exiting the agency we grow to know as home by the person we'll thank for as long as thoughts are able to formed in our minds and words spoken from our lips, sharing kisses like free samples before stopping by me, her oldest, "You sneak through the cracks last year but not this time, you will _not_ work today Pan" Isabella pulls me into a tight hug then whispers, "Don't misjudge my instructions as being ungrateful, because I am. I just want you to enjoy this year... and there's _someone_ I want you to meet."

Reeling back, wondering who is this person in an overprotective manner then smiling gently at her flush features, "I will not work today"

"Thank you"

With that, the five children she changed her life for us to survive, left. Shouting in synchronized our goodbyes for the eight hours we'll be away, as she waves grinning, cause by her special someone I'm intrigued to meet.

 **...**

I couldn't escape the mockery smiles, fakeness overflowing from girls trying to receive any attractive male attention, or the standing ovation act, played by boys who really have a -not as easy as it looks- life. Pan Bella Son couldn't escape High School. It was like clockwork and I never rebel, every time I tripped and fell, I tuned out what filled my ears. The overseers saw - _and pretend,_ they remained planted on their high thrones because their eyes was only set upon money, that came monthly.

Continuously I ask myself, would you treat me that way if I'm family? or my parents we're known? so we are a high class family. The day will come when all is reversed and you don't know what to do, you'll see me in a different light, maybe think I'm strong too. So I'll keep crawling my way through life while someone does it for you, but don't look down at someone who's been through hell and back and didn't chose the 'easy way out'. Something to think about hm?

My nervousness triple by lunch, either because of my twitching hands or the little they did today but never the less, I was on edge. Blending in the multicoloured sea of students, changing my direction slightly and hopefully unnoticed. Graciously thanking Samara, the lunch lady, for following through with my plead every morning to heat whatever was made at home before scurrying outside, where attention seekers of Orange Star High were momentary replaced by nature.

Then understand why my nerves were buzzing,

The food -we _barely_ have money for -was knocked out of my hands as soon as it was uncap and on my first step to attempt to clean the mess that was made I was tripped, face planting into what I recognised as my favourite. Laughter creep out of it's hiding spot, churning sadness with embarrassment that never stop 'till the bell, but my biggest surprised was the very root of this problem, Aiden Carter, waited until the crowd dispersed, lower to my level as his black hair flutter in the wind, wipe my face somewhat clean for I to see his hazel eyes, dropped a carefully wrapped box into my lap then said a few words, not before brushing his soft lips -that usually spits hurtful things and releases his laugh at my misery- against my cheek.

 _"Happy birthday Bells"_

 **...**

Entering the place which produces half of the income to our household, born from love and makes tasty goodies for years now, _Carie's Bakery._

Greeted with a wonderful aroma and a handful of customers, who all witness a red hair girl with evergreen eyes, named Rosie, throwing herself on me while screaming "Happy Birthday" only to be removed as if she weighted nothing, by her chuckling boyfriend- Carson, the owners of this establishment.

"I'm so glad you came! I made something for you" back on her feet, she pulled me to the counter while the brown hair boy with matching eyes, was tackled in a similar fashion by Nathan, Emily, Joshua and Stephanie. Ducking her head as she reached the side only allowed for employees, I listen to the noise made as if she concealed it with pans, then my heart warm to what I saw,

There underneath a plastic container lay a cupcake, drowning in chocolate sprinkles with two candles stating _"16"_ finishing her creation.

Everyone stopped and watched as Rosie light the candles, Joshua throw his arm around my shoulders while Stephanie was hooked under the other, staring up at me. Emily, stood on her tiptoes, looping her pinky finger with mine while Nathan hugged my leg and Carson, walked behind his girlfriend and kissed her temple, looking at her lovingly, something I could only wish for.

"Make a wish" said the two people around my age who actually likes me, because they don't know my life, they don't know the girl behind the name, Pan.

 _'I wish for us to live this year and onwards, instead of surviving like last year and backwards'_

 **...**

I returned home slightly sticky along with a box, burning a hole in my bag and my mind, 'What could this mean? Is it a gift or a prank?' my thoughts was cut short as Joshua directed my attention to Issy in the kitchen, along with a man, towering over her frame, helping her lay out food for my sweet sixteen birthday party.

I could help but hope he cares for her and will soon enough for us, as I approach. Isabella noticed and did the introduction while the brown hair man with dark blue eyes squared his shoulders, trying to look unfazed at my narrowed gaze, "Panny, this is my boyfriend, Sebastian. Seb, this is Pan, my oldest"

 _'Don't hurt us,_

 _Be different from him,_

 _He wasn't with her but he pained us._

 _So help me fix their inner tortures,_

 _Let's wash them away,_

 _As if they we're never there,_

 _Help me make them whole again.'_

~Question corner~

This was somewhat a filler chapter but is very important, so don't over look it. Any questions? do you like this chapter? what about the new characters?

 **Random things to know:** _Do you know this chapter was supposed to be written and posted on my birthday September 6? because of the amount of things that came up, it got postponed._

 **Chapter 6: Insider of my mothering loving.**


	7. Chapter 6

**I don't own anything from DB, DBZ, DBGT or DB super.**

Change and A Sayian love reached 2000 views, Dangerous affair, 3000 and A Female Saiyan 5000, Thank you soooo much! ^_^

Same age as last time!

 **Quote:** _"We've been through a lot but I will always be here, forever" ~Pan_

 **Chapter six:** Insider of my mothering loving

 _ ***Pan***_

I stared on.

Documents gathered, clothes fold and packed, business suit, iron to perfection, hair pulled back and green eyes, harden.

She's leaving.

Why didn't I noticed the time of year? or more specifically, how much years have past since the last time? Every three years they call, her bosses, demanding she comes to North City for one month, why? to explain me, the child who have been under her care for sixteen years.

There's a battle every time she leaves, so I try my best to make life easier, I fight to make everything better and I'll keep going to until everything is greater. Before she returns to the living room where I am, I slip it back in, the money we'll need but she does too. A few extra nights won't hurt and I have Joshua too, to the airport she goes while I prepare, to be the best mother I can be.

 _"The city is asleep but she's up,_

 _She's ready but I am not._

 _We're here while she's there,_

 _But she'll come back, Issy always does."_

 **...**

 **The next night**

 _ ***Joshua***_

 _I remembered. His face, a sight of pure evil swirled with a drug most adults use, what he is to us- to them- and what he did to her, a brave girl. Her hair stands on edge, slightly- only at the ends- but she never cared about that, her frame, small and easily bruised but that didn't stop her from protecting us and her eyes, always shone care and amusement, even in the darkest times._

 _I was the only one -out of the children besides that girl- who understood when he forced his way into our lives and attempted to show dominance over Issy, but the girl didn't like that, so she fought against,_

 _And sadly, he struck back._

 _Brown eyes of his danced with wicked pleasure as she released cries of pain. A few weeks he'll come, overpowered and destroy, which changed into days then hours... It got worse and worse until she was a shell and our future was no more._

 _ ***Pan***_

I was awaken by a teary Stephanie, a sad Nathan and a quiet Emily, "Josh" Nate said, "Joshy" Steph sobbed. Rushing towards his room shared with Nate but really occupied by Steph, on the bed he lay, fighting his dream demons, looking constricted and angered by that. Releasing him from the cage known as his mind, he mumbled a name which transported me to the past, where I never wish to be again.

Fear was prominent in his pools of blues, for him and me too, but was hidden when those blues locked with her. Signalling for Stephanie to come over, Joshua immediately held her close, burying his face into her neck, comforting them both.

Then I left, with my twins and thoughts circulating, of the man who hurt and the boy, who saw.

 **...**

We walked to school. The five parents-less children and I'm the leader, this complex way of living taught me one thing, ignore, and that's exactly what I'm passing down to them. 'Please don't listen or the life you received would be ended... by you.'

Arriving at the school gate for the younger children where Stephanie will graduate soon from, Nathan and Emily just entered and Joshua, didn't too long leave. I came down to the height of the twins, kissing each cheek very motherly, and at the corner of my dark eyes I saw Joshua lend down, whispering something to Stephanie' s ear. She nodded, he kissed her right temple softly, she blushed, he chuckled, the blushed spread. Bring their clasp hands -I didn't spot before- to his lips, grinning, reserved just for her. She drops her head bashfully, he pulls her into his chest, she tiptoe trying to wrap her arms around his neck, he laughs then lift her,

 _A squeal was heard_...

I looked away from the pair, so young, maybe even too young in the eyes of some, but they already found what I'm looking for,

 _Something I'm hoping for..._

 **...**

 **West City**

 _ ***Vegeta, Prince of All Saiyans***_

I should've expected the woman to be unfaithful but with that idiot surprise me. With cross arms I watched emotionless as the harpy fight back, verbally and physically, screaming pieces of information on why she forced to brat to leave, then lashing out against the woman who stole and claimed her _husband_ \- word of a human.

Her red ki flared showing power, which is unfazed by a saiyan but impressive for a human. That alone, stopped a few and her strength did the rest, until Kakarot. My blood boil as this shameful excuse of a saiyan, held what should _still_ be mine, in a possessive manner while snarling down at the harpy, clearly stating what was done,

Kakarot claimed the woman, making her, _his woman._

 **One month later ~Present time now!~**

There was no plead in those crystal blue eyes as she discontinued my stay at Capsule Corporation, all while wrapped in Kakarot's arms, there was that human emotion she always wanted, which I'm immunized to. Two capsules, fully stored, one containing a house and another with saiyan amour, among other things. Surrounded by nothing but flora and fauna belonging to this mud ball, didn't halt my brats from visiting, dragging along Kakarot's second brat, whom apologized for having identical features as him.

Constantly the boy complained of his moping mother, the harpy, who's lost her tongue. There's only so much a saiyan can take and as the prince I fix the problem myself, smirking as he cried out, from the ki ball I shoot towards him.

 **...**

"Pitiful, the brat wasn't lying" Shaking motion stopped, head jerked upwards and the black curtain drew backwards, exposing her teary face. "This is the state of the woman who, struck fear into the hearts of saiyans, the mightiest race?" With wide eyes, they flicker around the open area, looking for an escape and avoiding me, "Aren't you the person who slapped Marjin Buu when no one else was brave enough?" as I approached, she crawled backwards, hearing my words but not listening to the meaning hidden inside.

"And aren't you the woman who hurt saiyans with nothing but a frying pan?" Her arm I grab, her feet she was on for a second before I raised the harpy to my level, which I didn't realised is higher. "Dry those tears! you're a strong woman, act like one!" I anticipated a tight smile and her fire would reappear,

 _But she broke down farther._

"Stop crying, you're too strong to show a weakness"

"..."

"You have the heart of a saiyan! where's that indistinguishable flame?"

"..."

"Answer me harpy woman, the Prince is speaking"

"..."

"Woman?"

A wail bubble through those lips of her and to comfort herself, she jumped on me, unmoved by the added weight but moved by her emotional break down, I wrapped one hand around her shoulders as I recalled Bulma doing. My hand tight at the thought then I spoke words to help, something I haven't done in a while,

"As you humans say, it maybe hard now but it will get better because that life full of, difficult problems, hard choices, wrong decision and worse outcomes."

I felt a nodding moving in the crock of my neck,

"Do humans say that?"

She laughs.

"Don't laugh at the Prince of all Saiyans!"

 _It grew..._

~Question corner~

Isabella left, Joshua' s dream, his and Stephanie moment, Vegeta and ChiChi moment. I know weird chapter but this is exactly how I want it to be. So, do you like it? can't wait for the next chapter?

 **Random things to know:** _"I've been thinking about ChiChi and Vegeta moment for a while now, so I love the ending :D "_

Please Review!

 **Happy Halloween!**


	8. Chapter 7

**I don't own anything from DB, DBZ, DBGT or DB super.**

Thank you for the reviews! tell a friend about Change!

Same age as last time!

 **Quote:** _"A person who's experience the worst and cried isn't weak, they're real" ~Pan_

 **Chapter seven:** Night Shifts

 _ ***Pan***_

Unresponsive and inactive, that's me at this point in time, which is weird since I'm a _nerd_ in their eyes but then again, my words means nothing and my voice isn't heard. Drooping eyes as my hands becomes a temporary pillow, this was obviously seen and used for their advantageous ways as pieces of paper -lacking notes, formed from a tree and brought with money- were used wrongly by my fellow classmates of Orange Star High.

Carrie's bakery have seen Pan Bella Son for the past few nights which made two teenagers worrisome of my health and wondering why I'm doing this, because they don't know of the hardships I face, neither do the bullies nor this English of mine, who's just as bad as the hormonal teens, making my life worse than it already is.

I didn't expect anyone outside of Joshua, Stephanie, Emily and Nathan to notice my exhausted features, lack of eating or even my unusually quietness but someone did, got curious and followed.

 _ **...**_

 **West City ~ Capsule Corporation**

 _ ***Dakon***_

Adjusting, that I am. To seeing my grandfather instead of Vegeta, facing awkward moments as I was present as their public displays of affection and silence, as the usually hum from the Gravity Room is no more.

Love glimmer from her crystal blues to his dark iris but people were hurt, my grandmother, who was interested in you since first sight, waited and trained just to reintroduce, years of her life tied to a marriage and stayed faithful to the vows made, plus, had two children she raised on her lonesome. Vegeta, who fell for your bluntness and high intelligence, stayed on the planet he initially planned to sell, then produced two uniquely colour hair brats with a human, they were going to destroy.

But there's someone else as well, Pan.

A girl who lose out growing up with her parents due to the lies circulating around her conception and now, she's gone, with tears and my new friend, Nat, but I'll find them,

 _Because she deserves this._

 _ **...**_

 _ ***ChiChi***_

 _"Home seems empty,_

 _Even if he was rarely there._

 _I knew he come back,_

 _But that was once upon a time,_

 _And this,_

 _Isn't my fairy tale end,_

 _My happily ever after."_

I arrived at the house he now calls home, or so I believe, with food in my palms I know I'm not strong as before but I'm trying.

There's a buzzing noise and a red light leading towards an attachment to this capsule house, deep with in the forest. A gravity room, I shouldn't be surprised at the main reason why the Prince have been unseen for the past days and from old conversations, I know he never once left.

From the second I entered saw it on his face, behind the blood and bruises, but this man have too much pride, hopefully, it will not be the death if him one day, "You're going to eat, outside now" Pointing towards the door, leaving no room for arguments or persuasion, he obey, after a few minutes of defiance of course.

Sitting on the lush softness this world produced, I watched as the Prince of a race near extinction, eat without a single emotion of gratitude for the hours spent preparing this.

Then he stood to leave, or should I say, reenter the gravity room.

"You will not return there, not today" The crunching of small stones stopped, as uneasiness flood through my system like waves from a tsunami,

"Who are you to say? I am a Prince, a warrior, I'm stronger than you and we've been through the same" flinching, as he spoke so lightly of the most difficult problem in my life, I swallowed before changing his outlook on a few things,

"I am a strong person, Vegeta" pushing the dark curtain behind my ears I looked up, "Crying doesn't make me weak and showing emotions doesn't change who I am, so why must you fear?" his eyes narrowed as I fought back verbally, taking offence when I exposed his only weakness, "Aren't you going to push everyone away, as always? or are you going to leave Earth, when the walls encloses you?"

His body flicker as he stormed up to me and I rose to the occasion, "Did I say I was leaving, human?"

"You always do" I shoot back,

"But I'm still here, aren't I?" his voice increase and the space between, was inversely proportional,

"Just a matter of time before you do, because that's how you are Vegeta!" He began pacing in my line of sight, then suddenly, grasp my shoulders, pressing my body against the tree,

"Give me a good reason to stay woman, on the planet I wanted to use for my wicked purpose? for the brats that doesn't need me? or to sense that unfaithful woman named Bulma, _mating_ with the saiyan I despise?"

Then he realised exactly what he's doing and just how sensitive a human, much more a female, can be as tears stained my cheeks, which is for two, "I'm here... you said it before, we're going through the same and yes you're stronger, but everyone needs help sometimes, so _please_ let me"

An answer to my plead didn't come instantaneously, even when I sobbed into his blue training gi, decorated with royal Saiyan blood, Vegeta was quiet, until my finger grazed against a recent wound which made him hiss in pain, "Sorry! I'm so sorry Vegeta, go inside let me clean your injuries"

A chuckle fill the air, "Who are you to tell me? I'm the-" I cut him off and finished -in a mockery form- the words I'm growing to hear daily, but during the happiness since my heartbreak, I didn't hear his words or see the small, almost miniscule, smile on his face.

 _ **...**_

 _ ***Pan***_

Pulling the jacket closer as Autumn leaves whipped against me, but this is all an act. You learn from experiences, either good or bad, and so did I, as many eyes stared strangely at the seven year old girl playing in snow, in Summer clothes, was me learning to behave normally.

There's a familiar light in the distance but I was thinking back of the four I left by themselves and safely of course, as the clicking of the locks echo through of them closing and I opening, ready to begin another night shift at Carie' s bakery.

Wi-Fi, coffee and delicious pastries bring the adults who enter a new day with me, the waiter, and peace all around. Sometimes their eyes moving away from the laptop screen as the their fingers type or the many movies viewed, onto a sixteen year old child, cleaning, serving or trying to stay awake.

I wasn't expecting a knock or to see the person, I know for all the wrong reasons, behind it. Someone from my school, who makes my life harder for everyone else -whom dislike Pan Bella Son- excitement, Aiden stood by the door, knuckles tapping the glass and a smirk plastered on his face. I felt the few remaining observed as I crawled across trying to prolong the inevitable, hoping my sight deteriorated seconds ago so this is all a trick, and praying I'm not bullied here, in the only place I never had a bad moment,

 _As yet, that is._

"Why are you here?" the response to my question was a harsh pull away from any witnesses, but I fake smiled reassuring through the pain, as always.

"I know about you" Aiden' s tone was teasing, his grip tighten and just the thought him knowing more than Pan's a nerd, makes me feel smaller, even if we're the same height, "I found out why you're doing this, for them, aren't I correct? because you gave her the money?" he lends closer as my fear exceeded the limit I can control, "because _he_ came and made your life worse, a place you thought was unreachable, almost five years ago"

 _~Flashback~_

 _Bruises cover my body,_

 _That's the only way I recognised my skin._

 _It never stop him,_

 _Because he wanted to see more._

 _To show ownership,_

 _Claim me, that's his goal,_

 _But I ran,_

 _And came back every time,_

 _Just for them._

 _~Flashback over~_

"He wants you and until you're locked in a room, for his own twisted pleasure, I'll be your _second_ worst nightmare." Shoving me backwards, he left the building, while I stood, shaken, fearful and afraid,

 _For them, me and the future._

~Question corner~

Hello everybody! did you enjoy the chapter? another Vegeta and ChiChi moment? Dakon begins his search for Pan, will he find her before the second worst nightmare throws her at the feet of her first?

 **Random things to know:** _"This chapter wasn't part of my original plan, did my readers like it anyway?"_

Please Review!

 **Chapter eight: Stephanie' s sad story**


	9. Chapter 8

**I don't own anything from DB, DBZ, DBGT or DB super.**

More followers and favourites, thank you for them!

 **Quote:** _"Everyone has a story, so live long enough to speak it, because you were brave enough to overcome it, and not let it, control you" ~Pan._

 **Chapter eight:** Stephanie' s Sad Story

 _ ***Pan***_

It's about time,

 _They finally grew a brain of their own._

Aiden didn't stop, in fact, he double his daily damage which converted into 24 hours or as much as possible before hazel eyes mergers with darkness. I should feel grateful - in a sense- that my life is improving -after my deepest plunge, where escape was unreachable from the eyes of an eleven year old- but the bubbling emotion halted, as I found out why and just who, all my pain is now directed towards.

A space lie where the heart should be, so feelings for this person is no more. First for her but second for me, is this another chance to do, as I'm old enough? It came unexpectedly, ruining the perfect life planned, changing the outlook of people and you to them. Now life is lies, embarrassing situations, tears, harmful words and broken truths, I know the life of a quiet stranger, her name unknown to me, a face only seen when I'm scampering from my _second_ personal tormentor and rumours, as these walls are people too.

I know what will happen before it do, because I live it through and care for the production that came out,

 _That's why I'm need, to change you._

 _ **...**_

 _ ***Mai***_

'Maybe...

Pan, some cry, some didn't care when you left with Nathan but I did and still do. Dakon broke, Bulma crumbled and Goku tried to fix but just couldn't. ChiChi justified her reason to, but your mother was hurt too, so ChiChi was pushed away by family and friends, and Bulla or Gohan? created a new category of ones who didn't feel.

Maybe I should've intervened, maybe it would have stopped you, them and these issues that came along, maybe Pan,

Maybe...'

Sharp blue eyes and lavender hair -long I might add- connected to a person focus on me, Trunks wore a strange look at my moment in deep thought, "Maybe Trunks" his pink lips parted, mind wondering and fingers tapping away on his desk at Capsule Corporation -the work place- while I, am on the opposing side,

"Maybe what?"

"Have you forgotten of Pan? your step-sister who deserves to be searched for" turning, an aerial view of West City greeted me,

"Why? she hurt us Mai, cause all these problems" the muscles beneath tenses to accommodate his expression,

"You know that's not her fault, right? how can you blame a girl of her conception? she had no part!" I stood to leave before anger controls and the past affects the future wrongly, "Why will she shed if that was her initial plan? only in the eyes of those who degrade will see her birth as a flaw, but Pan is imperfect like everyone and needs the one thing a female -much more a sayian- does,

 _It's love..."_

 _ ***Videl***_

Complex methods formed from the impractical brain he was forced to use by his mother as she, didn't wanted her son to become like his father, Gohan increased training, the secret kept away from family and friends.

Sweat trickles in the places where your body isn't clad in a familiar blue and red gi, from years before when you trained me and Goten, sliver clasped on, reflects in the golden sheen of the Sun while suppressing your growing ki and the brilliant mind -developed earlier than most- aware but far simultaneously, 'Pan's arrival affected you so negatively, is it because she's similar to you? strong, smart and different'

Your dark eyes flicker towards me, but I don't know what it suppose to show, what does that expression mean? why do you hide or more so, what? it always seem conceal,

 _Even from me._

 _ ***Third person* ~Capsule Corp~**_

The laboratory, there Dakon lay for days, of course the quarter sayian is checked upon and constantly worried for but Bulma and Goku enjoyed their moment together, with the knowledge of Dakon _not_ overhearing along with his mind, ever so focus on Pan.

There I say, they're in complete bliss, wrapped in, whispering sweet words and expressing how they feel about each other in a similar fashion that started these complications. A wonderland is their reality, picture perfect world becoming true, a life where forbidden is allowed for the world to see, to accept or just live knowing, for their blooming affair now becoming an relationship.

During, they didn't recall of Vegeta sensing or ChiChi knowing, when her sons and the mysterious Prince himself, faces contour with anger, that makes her iris leak and them embraced her, the trying female. Goku and Bulma thought, not a person else will want to know why because it's looked at so negatively, until a best friend came open-minded, in a forceful manner,

"You _both_ get out here and explain before _I_ enter there!"

 _Krillin is that person, as they all have been close since childhood._

 _ **...**_

 _ ***Pan***_

For a stranger, I confronted a group of teenagers -younger and older- most laughed obnoxiously and if anyone listen, they didn't show, a trait we both possess, I guess I'm not so different. For a quiet stranger with words degrading her name, I, Pan Bella Son, I'm now bleeding for, splattering on the white tile as an imperfection, leaving more of me in Orange Star High than I thought it ever would,

 _But I'm okay with that._

For now onward I can say she's kind, as bundles of black curls piled upon her head along with the lightest shade possible of brown eyes, came into view as she attempted to clean my wounds, conceived by Aiden.

 _~Flashback~_

 _He swept through the crowd as I stood,_

 _He went unnoticed, while I was not,_

 _His intentions that became actions,_

 _The optimum time was found._

 _A girl was shoved,_

 _Steel lockers her face came in contact of,_

 _It hurt..._

 _Just as much as their cheers, flashing lights and laughter,_

 _From my second tormentor, her new bullies and the overseers._

 _~Flashback over~_

"You didn't have to do that" my head snapped up as the bloody tissue from her hand fell, I didn't anticipated a voice, more so, one with so much strength behind, it reminds me of Bulma, my mother.

The look of shock got masked by a impassive face, something I learnt to master because he would've continued if pain was shown, "I did it because I went through this before, a different outcome is needed this time, for what's growing inside to live better, if the rumour is in fact true."

Her voice wasn't as powerful when her reply came, a sensitive topic it is -truthful or not- and how painfully correct the rumour was, plus the difficulty of the story behind, almost identical as before, as if I'm transported to the past when the teen girl came, "It is, but everyone don't understand"

 _"They never understand Isabella! no matter how much I try to explain"_

"Then help me to" the words left my lips softly, just like the ones I tried to say years ago, but just couldn't,

Gently flows ran down her face and it is seen -due to her demeanour- caring is what's needed but not wanted, "I-I was... _raped_ but people always think the worst of a pregnant teenage girl"

 _"He came into my room one night, I couldn't defend myself, he was too strong..."_

Her fist clutched in her lap, back against to lockers, trying not to be weak, "I convinced myself it wasn't happening but the sheets the morning after, told me a different story"

 _She broke down, sobing into Issy shoulder, her protruding stomach causing difficulty for - the hug needed and in her life- as she gained something she didn't wanted, "I didn't expect that from him of all people, he's a close family friend Isabella"_

"Now here I am, alone, my only true friend I pushed away, because everyone thinks this is his child. They're too stereotypical as if his clothes or wrong decisions -in the past- makes him who he is, not the sweet nature I know of" A smile appeared, even through the pain felt, this boy is the light in her never-ending darkness,

 _"I have no one to help me or to tell and he knows this, every night his outline is seen from the window, of the same bedroom where it happened, as if he's mocking me..."_

I turned towards her offering my advice, something I should've done nine years ago, "That boy, go to him and explain, you'll need him for a better life"

 _"I know this baby will be protected and happy here, with you and Pan, better off without me..." the girl forced to become a woman, stroke her belly, thinking of her future child she'll never see,_

"For you stranger, I'll try" Light brown of a human stared at dark eyes of a saiyan, one bleeding, one pregnant, both in pain, but somehow, these two shared a laugh of not knowing each other names after indulging in a personal conversation,

"Name's Cherry and I'm hoping for a better life" A hand reached out half way,

"Pan, I'll change it for you just let me help" As our hands connect, Cherry drew me into a hug, on the floor, of a empty hallway in Orange Star High.

 _"The baby will know you're face, Jessica, you're name as well, Stephanie will forever know that her mother is stronger than most" Isabella words came out as a promise,_

 _One I kept for myself as well..._

 _After Stephanie' s birth, Jessica drop off her only child at the agency then got lost, in the drug that twisted her thoughts to believe, taking the pills will make her feel better. She left us at her first sip of adulthood, one that came too early and a young woman -still a teenager- who left behind her baby girl._

 _A girl who grew loved and protected, just like Jessica said and knowing her mother, as they promised._

~Question corner~

Sooo, how was it? this is the starting of learning how they arrived at the agency. This chapter was basis off of Stephanie' s mother, Jessica, and Pan who saw the past reoccurring and is attempting to stare it in a different direction.

 **Random things to know:** _"This chapter is a true story with a few changes"_

 **Term test is starting this Friday and ending next week or the week after, so no updates till then.**

 **Chapter nine: Planing and Packing**


End file.
